


Licking Diamonds

by Viper_Flower



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Diamonds, Drabble, Gen, Lore(?), One curse word, and it's not a real curse, convex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viper_Flower/pseuds/Viper_Flower
Summary: Why does Scar lick diamonds?
Comments: 9
Kudos: 98





	Licking Diamonds

“Scar, you gotta realize this; diamonds aren’t edible!” Bdubs cried as he had to grab a ‘Get Gorgeous’ diamond out of Scar’s hand just as the landscaper was about to put it in his mouth. They stood in Scar’s balloon and were discussing the campaign budget when Scar had picked up one of the diamonds.

“Sorry, Bdubs,” Scar’s lower lip trembled. “It’s a habit!” The campaign manager sighed, and he reached over to pat Scar’s shoulder.

“It’s fine, it’s fine, but you’ve gotta stop it man. Cub even wrote about it in the paper!” Bdubs held up the newspaper for Scar to read. The latter looked it over, then giggled. “What’s so funny?”

“Cub’s such a hypocrite!” Scar laughed, clutching his stomach. “Ahhh, that’s a laugh and a half. He knows why I have such an affinity for the taste of diamonds. Now, what were we talking about?”

\----

“Cub,” The addressed man looked up from the spreadsheets in front of him and met Grian’s eyes. They were meeting at his base to talk about the future of ConCorp vs Sahara, and Cub wanted to get it over with. He was stressed enough with his pyramid as well as the Herald.

“Yes, Grian? Is there an issue?” He sighed, trying not to convey his annoyance at any delay.

“Not really… but look in your hand.” Grian leaned on the table and pointed. Cub glanced down at his right hand, which held a diamond in it. Oh, he was probably using it to gesture with.

“I see a diamond. Should I be concerned about it?” He asked, not understanding the issue.

“Dude, you were biting it,” Cub froze as Grian giggled. “Geez, you call Scar out for it, but you lick them as well? What’s with you guys, do I have to worry that every payment I get has germs?” Cub’s face reddened.

“No, no, I apologize; it’s a bad habit for both me and Scar. Anyway, on with our discussion.”

\----

“Hey guys, can I ask you something?” The two ConVex turned around to see Xisuma outside of LLAMB. The admin was holding a shulker box under his arm, probably a recent purchase.

“Of course Xisuma, how can we help you?” Cub asked, closing the Sharpness book he held. Beside him, Scar continued to peruse his book on Fire Protection.

“Well, there are some rumors is flying around as always, and I was wondering,” Here the admin pulled a diamond out of his pocket, “If it’s true you guys enjoy the taste of diamonds. No judgment! Just curious.” Xisuma watched as Scar and Cub’s eyes widened at the sight of the blue gem, and he could have sworn Scar was about to lick his lips. Cub regained his composure first, clearing his throat.

“Well, in short, the answer is yes. When we made a deal with the Vexes back in Season 5, we gained some of their powers and attributes. One of those attributes was an affinity for diamonds; while we enjoy the monetary value of them, we also have acquired the Vexes… interesting palate. We do our best not to eat them though; last time that happened, Scar nearly died.” All three men laughed, Scar blushing slightly at the memory. “When I poked fun at Scar in the Hermiton Herald, it was all in good fun; he knows I don’t mean harm.”

“Very interesting, Cub! Here, Scar, I saw that look in your eyes.” Scar gratefully took the diamond from Xisuma and stuck the top part of it in his mouth as if it were a chew necklace. They parted ways, and the ConVex continued with their shopping.

\----

“WHAT THE HELL, WELS?” The knight turned around suddenly, diamond popsicle in his mouth, to see Beef staring incredulously at him.

“Wha?” He muttered, trying to talk through the snack. Beef merely sighed.

“I’m charging you extra for your piano.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about why Scar licked diamonds and was like "what if it was a Vex thing?" and this happened.  
> Also, I know that last bit never happened, but I can write what I wanna


End file.
